


Colors

by hobbit_hedgehog



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Genderfluid Katsuki Yuuri, Introspection, Other, Synesthesia, Use of they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_hedgehog/pseuds/hobbit_hedgehog
Summary: The moment Yuri skates out to center ice, time stops.  The world goes silent.  Silence has no color.  Silence is void.  Then there is a glow.  A soft cerulean, the color of Victor's eyes, and this brings Yuri peace.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a quick break from my Haikyuu stuff to post a quick one shot for my newfound love, Yuri on Ice. I've had the idea for this for a few days now and finally had the time to get it down in writing. This takes place during what will be Yuri's free skate in episode 9.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Come scream about sports anime on my tumblr, humandisasterbuckybarnes. Much love to you all, enjoy!

                The moment Yuri skates out to center ice, time stops.  The world goes silent, leaving Yuri alone with their thoughts, their fears, their anxieties, all of it.  Silence has no color.  Silence is void.  It is crippling, if Yuri thinks about it too much.  _You're_ alone, the void whispers.  _You're alone, and you're afraid.  What can you do?  You don't even have Victor to raise you up._   _You have nothing.  You are nothing without Victor._ The void is harsh and unforgiving.  But one word lingers in the void, a gentle whisper on the breeze.  _Victor._   Then there is a glow.  A soft cerulean, the color of a sea after a storm, of sea glass on a quiet beach.  The color is familiar, safe, home.  It is the color of Victor's eyes, and this brings Yuri peace.

                Gentle piano strains flood Yuri's ears and the cerulean gives way to indigo, cool and dark, not quite the color of Yuri's own costume, but dark like Yuri's feelings of loneliness all the same.  _Yuri on Ice_ always seemed cooler to Yuri, cool toned colors compared to the fiery reds of _On Love: Eros_.  Indigo is an accurate representation of their skating last year, they think as they push off on one skate.  Alone, fighting by themselves.  Indigo is not a friendly color.  They launch into the first quadruple toe loop, then immediately into a double toe loop, and indigo becomes a violet blue.  Still dark, still lacking the warmth of lavender or lilac, but not as harsh as indigo.  Arriving home after five years, the warmth of family, but lacking a forward direction.  This is the uncertainty of the future that had brought Yuri to Yuuko, to skate Victor's own routine in private.  Well, almost private.  Flying sit spin, and violet blue softens to lavender.  The video of Yuri skating Victor's routine goes viral, and Yuri turns off their phone to avoid harassment.  Yuri has no idea what the future will hold, what would happen soon after. 

Quadruple Salchow and a strain of silver blooms amongst bright violet, the music picking up in tempo.  This is the part when Victor arrived in Yuri's life, disrupting the post-loss quiet that Yuri had been struggling with.  A thread of hope that Yuri had clung to like a lifeline amidst a raging cyclone of chaos, namely the arrival of one Yuri Plisetsky.  As they move into a change foot camel spin, the humor in the cyclone comparison is not lost on Yuri.  The silver and the violet blend and shift into a bright, robin's egg blue as Yuri jumps a triple loop. 

The music slows and the robin's egg turns lilac as Yuri moves into a lunge.  This is Yuri's favorite part of their routine.  The part where the love of their family and friends is realized.  They aren't as alone as they thought, they have the support of those that love them.  Those who Yuri loves in return.  Yuri moves from an outward facing spread eagle into an Ina Bauer and the silver returns, underlying the lilac as a constant reminder that no matter what, Victor has promised to stand by them.  With a deep breath, Yuri moves into their jumps, and a droplet of color ripples across a sea of lilac, each jump a different shade of blue.  Triple axel, aqua.  Triple flip, cobalt.  Triple axel, aqua again.  Single loop, sapphire.  Triple salchow, iris.  Triple lutz, navy.  Triple toe loop, robin's egg.  The colors ripple and fade, leaving only lilac that grows more lavender as the piano's tempo increases.

                The full orchestration picks back up as Yuri begins their step sequence, bringing back the cerulean tones of Victor.  The cerulean intertwines with the lavender and the traces of silver that reminds Yuri of Victor's hair.  It is a strong reminder for Yuri that Victor loves them.  This simple fact is carved into Yuri's very being and that is what they want the world to know.  That no matter how much the world doesn't want Katsuki Yuri to win, that they were the most hated individual in figure skating for robbing the world of Victor Nikiforov, Victor still chose Yuri.  Imperfect, impatient Yuri, who let their anxieties get the better of them but still pushed themselves because someone believed in them.  Yuri, who cried in the parking garage in Beijing and still won second place.  Yuri, who pushed Victor to leave them at the eleventh hour to have the chance to say goodbye that Yuri never got.  Yuri, who was stepping out onto the ice in a harsh, foreign country without a friend or a coach with their head held high.  This is the Yuri that Victor loves.  The Yuri that adds a quadruple flip to the end of their routine on a whim, just to see Victor's reaction.  They jump, the cerulean twisting around their body in a way that comforts them.  The landing's not perfect, but Yuri's still satisfied with it all the same.

                As Yuri moves into their last combination spin while the music comes to a close with gentle piano tones, the silver and purple fades until only one color remains.  It is the gentle cerulean of Victor.  The blue light that Yuri associates with a conversation on the beach on a chilly day in May, with pride, with heart ache, with a warm press of lips against their own.  They end in silence, arms outstretched and the void does not return.  They are enveloped in cerulean and they can almost hear Victor whispering, "I'm so proud of you".  And for the first time in hours, Yuri smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> The other working title for this is "Bucky has not stopped crying over the song 'Yuri on Ice' since they first heard it".


End file.
